Sons Of Anarchy: Dangerous Happiness
by Wild Birdie
Summary: What if Happy was married? What he was a father of triplets? What if those triplets were heirs to the russian crime world? (Book 1 of Dangerous Happiness quartet) happy/oc happyxoc
1. Chapter 1 - translated attempt 2

I HAD THIS IDEA WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO THE SONS OF ANARCHY SOUNDTRACK. BASICALLY HAPPY HAS A WIFE AND KIDS, HIS WIFE'S FAMILY IS THE MOST FEARED CRIME FAMILY IN RUSSIA SO SHE SENT HAPPY AWAY TO KEEP HIM SAFE. SHE DRUGGED HIM THEN MOVED. A WEEK LATER SHE FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT SO SHE CALLED HIM AND TOLD HIM. THEY CALLED EACH OTHER EVERYDAY TILL SEVEN YEARS AGO WHEN SHE LET HIM COME BACK AND SPEND A COUPLE YEARS WITH THE BOYS.

The peaceful aura surrounding Teller-Morrow Auto-shop was disturbed by an angry car engine. All the Sons and crow eaters watched as fancy black Lamborghini sped into the shop and skidded to a stop inches away from where Gemma Teller, the Queen of Samcro, was standing. All the single men, except Happy, called out Dibs as a exceptionally beautiful woman stepped out of the car in a floor length gown that showed off her curvy figure and slammed the door scowling, walking towards the clubhouse.  
Happy smirked, shook his head and downed a bit of his beer as Alex 'Tig' Trager walked up to meet the woman. He knew Tiggy was gonna get turned down, hell everyone knew. But Happy couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that woman from somewhere. The dark hair and mesmerizing eyes brought something up from deep inside of him that had been hidden for sometime.  
The woman watched as a curly black haired man swaggered up to her, she gave a short laugh. She never went for the loud and flirty kind, always went for the rough and silent kind who could give her the violence she craved.  
"Hey Sweet-cheeks I'm Tig, any thing I can help you with?" The man asked with a hint of lust. The woman laughed, making Tig confused.  
"Sorry Sugar, I go for ones who make me have good time. I do not think you give me what I want. Now you have to excuse me, I have to call my triplets. Who no doubt nearly got arrested." She said in her strong threatening russian accent that made all the people watching her freeze. Tig watched as the woman walked away towards the Lamborghini, " Oh do not call me sweet-cheeks, call me Danger." She called back over her shoulder.  
Happy let out a loud curse, jumped over the table and called out in Russian, "Сколько лет, сколько зим Анастасия![How many years, how many winters Anastasia!]"  
Danger froze midstep. She hadn't heard from him since he last visited her and the boys in Russia 7 years ago. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she let out a little gasp. She swiftly turned around and let a couple of tears fall from her eyes. She let a whisper out, "счастливый.[Happy.]" And ran into his arms sobbing.  
The sons had no idea who this woman was or that Happy could even speak Russian. Danger and Happy turned towards the gate as a red Ferrari, a black and silver Bugatti, and another silver Lamborghini raced into the TM. Happy looked at the cars and immediately knew his sons were in those cars. It had their nicknames on the customized license plates.  
Alexei was the first to step out of his black and silver Bugatti. He was the first to see his sobbing mama in his papa's arms.  
"Papa?" Alexei questioned at the very familiar man in front of him. Alexei's question made not only his brothers but the Sons freeze. Andrei and Alexander both raced into their fathers open arms, but were careful not to injure their mother.  
"Да Алекс , это я.[Yes Alex, it is me.]" Happy responded to Alexei's question. At his answer, Alexei joined his family in the reunion.  
DEDICATED TO I S2 Dimka. Thanks for the message about the translations. I used google translate and a few websites for the translations, sorry if they aren't that accurate.


	2. Replies to your reviews

**Reviews Replies**

I hate the extra writing. I always have to check the chapter after I post it. Its so annoying, do you know how to stop it? And thanks for the compliment on the story.

_Ozlady80_

Thanks. I try to make my stories interesting.

_Mrs. VampDiva Belikov_

Glad that you like it. Im close to half way done with the second chapter. Midterms and family vacation are coming up so I'm quite busy, but I managed to get some time to post this.

_MrsElijahMikaelson27_

Glad to see someone else is a fan of Elijah. You have any idea why he looks so good in a suit? I love Happy stories too. I've been having trouble finding some that I haven't read yet. Know any good ones?

_Binkleys23_

Don't worry. Be patient and you shall be rewarded.

_Amber168_

The update should be coming soon. This vacation I plan to post as my chapters that I can and maybe type up some of the old stories I found in a dusty box. I might post those.

_Angel897_

And you will.


	3. Urgent

To the fans and anyone who has read any of my stories, guest or not. I have decided to go on hiatus. I do not know when I will be off hiatus or if i ever will be. Writing on here combined with the family shit that is going on in my life has just not been good for me, health wise. I am SO fucking stressed that I keep having to shut out the world which includes my already over stressed, if that is even a phrase/word, mama bird and my temper is getting worse instead of better like it had been, i swear so many times I've had to blast music or watch SOMETHING with noise canceling headphones to block out all the stressors/noise that has been lighting the short fuse I have. I just can't fucking deal with it. So for now, this is a I'll see you folks later. I don't like goodbyes. Thanks for reading my stories.


End file.
